roblox_westboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting
'Hunting ' 'Summary' Hunting is a form of money-making in Westbound which is comprised of finding and killing AI animals.. At the moment this is the best way of making money. 'Animals' *Deer Buck (Antlers) (Same size as Deer Doe) *Deer Doe (No antlers) (Same size as Deer Buck) *Deer Fawn (Small) (Smaller then everything in game) *Grizzly Bear (Hostile) (Big) *Black Bear (Hostile) (Big) *Coyote (Hostile) (Smaller then Wolf) *Wolf (Hostile) (Bigger then Coyote) 'Pelts ' There are four tiers of pelts, zero stars, one star, two stars, and three stars. The more the stars, the more the pelt is worth. To get a perfect pelt, you should aim for the animals head and kill it instantly, while it is also unprovoked. 'Tips and info' *Use a Buffalo Rifle or Bow when hunting animals. Your best bet is probably a Buffalo rifle, but a Bow can also be used. *Aim for the head above all other parts. *If the animal is not provoked, it will not run, if it doesn't run and you kill it instantly, you will get a good tier pelt. *In order to not provoke it, keep your distance so it doesn't spot you. *When hunting hostile animals such as bears and coyotes, keep your distance and try to take them down as soon as possible, if they chase you run away and try to land a shot to their head or shoot them with your pistol or secondary until they ragdoll (die). *While hunting, be aware of your surroundings, and any players that may attack you. One death and you will lose half of the items in your bag. 'Gallery' To be worked on 'Credits' Note from primary page author: Please dont add a random name to the credit list or a title, consult me first. xXMegaDogeGodXx (Information Contributor) AsharIsBae (Information Contributor) Animal Information Animal: Deer Fawn Rarity: Common The Deer Fawn is a passive animal which means it will not hurt you. If a player gets close to it the Deer Fawn will run the opposite direction of the person. The Deer Fawn spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Animal: Deer Buck {With Antlers} Rarity: Common The Deer Buck is a passive animal which means it will not hurt you. If a player gets close to it the Deer Buck will run the opposite direction of the person. The Deer Buck spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Animal: Deer Doe {No Antlers} Rarity: Common The Deer Doe is a passive animal which means it will not hurt you. If a player gets to close to it the Deer Doe will run the opposite direction of the person. The Deer Doe spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Animal: Coyote Rarity: Uncommon The Coyote is a hostile animal which means it will hurt you. If a player gets close to it the Coyote will most likely attack the person. The Coyote spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Animal: Wolf Rarity: Uncommon The Wolf is a hostile animal which means it will hurt you. If a player gets close to it the wolf will most likely attack the person. The Wolf spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Animal: Bear Rarity: Rare The Bear is a hostile animal which means it will hurt you. If a player gets close to it the Bear will most likely attack the person. The Bear spawns around the map but not in any named towns. Category:Protection